Dinosaur Skin Pack 3
Description This is the third skin pack that was released for Primal Carnage. Like the other two skin packs, this one contains a skin for each dinosaur. The skins included in this skin pack are the Blood Horn Carnotaurus, Snakeskin Novaraptor, Shadows Peak Pteranodon, Toxic Jungle Dilophosaurus, and Harlequin Tyrannosaurus. Blood Horn Carnotaurus We all know the Carno likes to get his weapons of choice a little crimson laden (well, a lot actually) but this guy has taken it to a whole new level and adorned himself with a ceremonial blood motif. Why? Because he’s a stone cold killer that’s why, because he likes to make a bold statement, because he’s an individual…… ok, it’s because there was a mix up in the lab and his pigmentation went haywire, happy now? He likes it nonetheless. And boy, can he pull it off. Snakeskin Novaraptor Now we all know that the Dilo is usually the one known for his slithery, serpentine ways, but why should he have a monopoly on ALL the snake themed franchises eh? In a long forgotten lab test there was once the idea, well, the fleeting curiosity of a junior genetics researcher, to give a small batch of Novaraptors a skin very suspiciously similar to that of a rattlesnake. The idea was to give them more of a resistance to desert levels of heat, but it was of course an utter failure and the project was abandoned. It seems however a certain junior lab worker forgot to file the paperwork and the batch was never destroyed, now they’re free and they've multiplied drastically after only a short time in the wild (I’m sure some of the more observant members among you would have noticed a few of them roaming the jungles in the past month). Snakeskin Novaraptors… failure at its finest! Shadows Peak Pteranodon The skies have always been a dangerous place to visit in Primal Carnage but now it seems things are about to get a WHOLE lot worse. What’s that? Has the giant Quetzalcoatlus got loose? No, don’t worry, they’re still under lock and key in Atrium C, that is unless Alfie has learned how to open doors…. Hmmm…. No that could never happen. No, it’s mating season for the Pteranodon on the Island, and it seems the dormant males have come to life in search of spawning grounds. It appears after long searches of the immediate geographical area they have chosen to use The Island. This means we’ll be seeing a lot of flashy males out there now and they’ll be fighting off any potential threats to their newly chosen nesting site. Additional: Shadows Peak used to be the area on the island in which the male Pteras slumbered until their time was upon them, a dark foreboding mountainous region riddled with deep winding caves, completely inaccessible to all but those gifted with flight, that and a handful of researches sent to document them… it’s not all bad, SOME of them came back. Toxic Jungle Dilophosaurus The Toxic Jungle Dilophosaurus breed got its title through a mere quirk of fate; *Category: Toxic *Location: Jungle After a preliminary field analysis of an early genetic creation of the Dilo this appeared on its evaluation report, it soon became an informal nickname for the breed amongst the field researchers. The Toxic Jungle variant of the Dilophosaurus was noted as having inferior venom producing capabilities and was therefore scrapped in favor of the now well-known Green Menace variety, however the Toxic Jungle Dilo was observed gorging itself on the abundant poisonous berries in its jungle home, this had the effect of boosting its poisonous abilities equal to that of the enhanced variants. It seems nature had the same idea the genetic researchers had and in fact beat them to the punch, the only downside to this natural adaptation is it stains the Dilo's mouth a bright purple hue, that and gives its breath a reportedly pleasant, sweet smelling aroma. Harlequin Tyrannosaurus Now don’t laugh. No seriously don’t. The “Harlequin” Rex has spent his entire living life being mocked and put down due to his unfortunate looks. It all originates many years ago (as it often does) with an attempt to create a perfect camouflage to conceal the colossal beast in the deepest jungles, however (although for the most part it worked) it ended up causing the side effect of a comical, almost clown like coloration of the face. After numerous attempts the scientists were unable to fix the problem and keep the jungle camouflage at the same time. So they ended up disregarding the whole idea, decided that trying to hide a two story Tyrannosaurus was a futile goal in the first place and instead went with bright red. So the old Harlequin Rex was left unloved, picked on and tossed aside, ashamed to show its face to the world. But now he’s back and be warned, a Rex with self-esteem problems is a very dangerous beast indeed, mock him at your own peril as it seems the harlequin will be getting the last laugh. Of course you may not hear it through the sounds of your own screams of terror as it eats you alive. Skin Demonstration Video Category:Skins Category:Skin Packs Category:Dinosaur Skins